Being Logan's little sister
by kasie4eva
Summary: :D im kasie and readlol
1. Chapter 1

**Beings Logan's Little Sister.**

**Writing a fanfic about being Logans little sister might be fun!**

**little girls name is: Kasie (mine ;)) shes 13**

**Logan is 15! enjoy xD**

"Logan" Kasie whined Logan was reading a medical book. "Whattt" He whined mocked back. "Why can't i go to the park by myself" Kasie said "Well lets see because your still a child" "SO!" Kasie said. Kasie hated being babysat by Logan. She stomped into her room. She thought well if he wont let me go to the park by myself i'll sneak out. She snuck out her bedroom window. She ran all the way down the street to the park. She went down to the baseball field and practiced running the bases. Logan finished his chapter about ten minutes later. "Ok Kasie come on we can go to the park now." "Kasie?" Logan called down the hall. He went into her Justin Bieber covered room and the window was open. Logan got so angry. He raced down to the park. "Kasie Brook Henderson!" He screamed. She got wide eyed. Logan came up to her and hugged her. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Kasie was very stunned. "Yes" she started laughing. Logan loved her laugh he smirked. "Well we have to get home Carlos will be there soon and i kinda left the door wide open. "Oooh Carlos your Boyfriend is coming over" Kasie Teased. "Oh thats it" Kasie started to run really fast Logan chased after her. "You will never catch me i did track" Logan caught her and picked her up. "Logan put me down!" Kasie kicked "Not until you say im the bestest brother in the whole wide world" "forget it" "then never!" Kasie used her secret weapon she gave Logan a pressure point. "OW OW!" he yelled. " Put. ." He finally did. "See told you i would get my way" **did you like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! :D Hope you enjoy :3 btw Their mom isnt allowed to see them because she does drugs so yeah. **

Once we got back to the house Carlos was there. "Hey Kasie"

Carlos said as he ruffled my hair. Don't touch my hair. "Kasie..." Logan said

"sighs" I'll be in my room. I walk behind Logan and poke his sides. "Ah!" he squeled like a girl. I quickly ran into my room. I started to play Justin Bieber One Time CD. I blasted it just to annoy Logan. "KASIE HENDERSON" "yes Logan Henderson?" "Turn the music down!" I Quickly locked my door and blasted it more. Thank god we lived in the country. I heard him come down the hallway and tried to come in my room. Suddenly i saw Carlos climbing in my bedroom window. My eyes bludged out of my head. I made a run for it I ran outside into the backyard. "Kasie!" You know we will get you later! Carlos and Logan yelled. They both looked at each other. They leeped out of the window after me. I screamed and ran onto the wood trail. I dashed down the hill. I screamed a salamader was on me. I got up and kept running. I went on this side trail they ran right past me. I ran and laughed really loud. They turned around and began running. I ran into my bedroom and i saw out my other room window Kendall was here my brothers other best friend. I went outside and said "Hey!" I looked back and Carlos and Logan screamed my name. I said "Bye!" to Kendall and took off again. Kendall looked confused. Carlos kept running as Logan filled Kendall in. I was getting tired. So i gave up i slowed down and Carlos grabbed me and slung me over his shoulders. "scoffs" "you think you can just sling me over your shoulders!" "Lemme Down!" "Nope" "Carlos!" Carlos gave me to Kendall. "Hello!" We went into the house and i knew what was coming. "NO NO NO PLEASE!" "I'LL TURN IT DOWN I SWEAR!" "Shoulda thought of that befor." Logan picked me up. Kendall and Carlos smirked and sat down on the couch. Logan went into his room and threw my on his bed. I went under the blakets. Logan slowly got ontop of me. He poked me sides and i jumped a little. "Logie! D-dont!" Logan began to tickle my sides. I began to laugh and shriek. "Stop!" I was able to yell out. Or i thought. He kept tickle me. Finally he stopped. I was breathing hard. Your so mean i said. I was tired.I could tell he was too. I began snikering Logan go see your friends i could hear them snoring. Logan got up and laughed. He got back in bed with me and hugged me an we fell asleep. I woke up and Logan was hugging me sleeping. "Logan!" He mumbled something. I giggled. I reached my hands by his sides and began tickling his sides. "don'tt" he mumbled i pushed him off the bed. "Ow" "Well!" I got up and saw James in the bathroom. Talking to himself in the mirror "Whos a hansome guy" I screamed "Not You" He Shrieked. I began to laugh. "well well well looks who is finally awake!" "Not my fault Logan tortured me" "Well you shouldn't blast bieber! You know it annoys him" "that why i do it" he rolled his eyes. Logan was still laying on his floor sleeping. I went over there and screamed "THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Logan shot up and picked me up. "Logan Just kidding!" "You wouldnt wake up" Logan put me down and rolled his eyes. "Well i gotta make dinner go wake the hooligans." "Alright" I went over and jumped on Carlos and Kendall and layed on them. They woke up and said "well hello" "hey" i said smiling. "Comfortable much" Kendall said "yep" James picked me up and sat in the middle then put me back down. "You guys are comfy." "Wait" James how did you get in" i asked "oh i climbed in through your window" "Oh" i said. Well guys dinners ready. I got off of the guys and we all got our food. Then we played sorry.

**wow this is the longest chapter i ever wrote! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Being Logan's little sister chapter 3! i really enjoy writting this :) wishing for more reviews though D:. anywayshere we go! :D**

(back to the sorry game) "I Win!" Kasie screamed. The guys just smirked. "Well!" i said. Logan looked at his watch. "Its 9:02 pm" "What do you guys wanna do?" i asked. The guys just shrugged and plopped on the couch. I had a idea in my mind. I grabbed my sling shot and got the carton of eggs. I put 9 into my bag. i went infront of the t.v. they looked at me weirdly. i pulled the sling shot behind my back and quickly shot it at James "AH!" he squeled It got him in the hair... I shot one at each of the guys. They got up and said "You better run." I ran outside and ran up our dusty country road. My flip flop broke "Oh shit!" i said James came and grabbed me and picked me up bride style. "James!" "Please put me down!" "no!" "You messed up my hair!" James said. I crossed my arms and pouted suddenly i remembered i reached into my bag and smashed the egg on James' head. He dropped me and i ran into the backyard. "KASIE!" James screamed i couldnt help it i layed on the ground and began to laugh harder than i have in a while. I heard the guys coming i had to hide! I went to the huge tree and climbed up to the lowest branch. 'Kasie?" Logan called. He sounded worried. I climbed down and went to him. "Yes" He grabbed me and held me upside down. I just dangled. "This is cruel!" "My head is gonna bang the ground.!" He gave me to James. "Well i guess this is better." James saw my tummy exposed and he quikly spider tickled it. "JAMES!" "DON'T!" I began to pout again. We got into the house and he threw me on the couch. I quikly got up and yelled i call shower first! James grabbed me and threw me on the couch again. "No Me!" I tackled him and He held me down and began to tickle me mercilessly. I laughed my face began to grow red and my ribs hurt. "Logan! help!" James got up and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I just layed there to tired to move. "Your mean James" i yelled I just heard James getting in the shower. I sat on the couch and layed down. I heard the guys laughing in Logan's room. I went into my room locked the door and windows. I blasted Justin Bieber. "KASIE!" they screamed i loved hearing them scream. I turned it off and James Finally came out i ran in there and locked the door. I saw a towel on the floor. Wait.. "KASIE GIVE ME MY TOWEL!" I heard the guys snikering. "sorry James" I gave him his towel. I looked at his face it was red. I began laughing. I jumped into the shower. I came out and ran into my room with a towel on. I closed my door and locked it. It was almost 7 am. We did a all nighter i guess. I heard the guys snoring. I got dressed. it was already 85 degrees outside. i put on jean short shorts. a bra and a tank top. I went back into the bathroom and put my hair into a high pony tail. I turned on the coffee pot and made coffee. i put alot of cream in it. i sat down wit my cup and watched t.v. James got up and sat by me. He grabbed my cup of coffee and took a sip. "Yes James thanks for asking you can have a sip of my coffee" i said sarcasticly. "Thanks" He smiled his million dollar smile. Suddenly a commercial came on "Do you want to be famous." the guy said. "YES!" James yelled. "Well its your lucky day if you live in Texas are you ready!" "Gustavo Rock is auditioning until 10:00 am today dowtown theatre." the tv man said. James and I looked at each other. We went into Logans room and tried to wake the guys up. "GUYS WAKE UP I WANNA BE FAMOUS!" James screamed. I got ontop of Kendall and began to tickle his tummy he woke up and started to laugh a bit. "Well good morning" i began to yell "GUSTAVO ROCK IS AUDTIOTIONING PEOPLE DOWN TOWN!" Kendalls eyes got huge. We woke up the other guys and we got into the golf cart. James and Logan sat up front James was driving. Kendall and Carlos sat with me in the back to make sure i wouldnt fall out. We got there and James got in and Gustavo said...

**Won't find out until next chapter love you all! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 lets see what gustavo said!**

"You have alot of talent" Gustavo said but i wanted a singing group. "Oh i'll get you a singing group." James said. "Okay meet me i L.A. With them" Gustavo said. Suddenly James came out. "We are all going to L.A. to become a pop group" James said. We all looked at each other and aggreed it might be fun. We were on the next flight and then we were in our awesome room. It had a swirly slide and everything! I raced up there. Me and Kendall were fighting on who went down first. It ending up in a tickle fight. I maneged to get him on his tummy and me sitting on his back. I tickled his sides until he was red in his face. I raced down the swirly slide. "KASIE HENDERSON I WILL GET YOU BACK!" I ran and hid into the swirly slide. Bad idea James and Kendall went down at the same time. i was stuck in the middle. I tried to move but we just got more stuck. My arms were stuck above me. "Guys! Why did you go down at the same time!" They just said "I dont know." Kendall said this is the perfect time for pay back. They both began to mercilessly tickle me. "Guys stop-hahaha" I couldnt breathe and they wouldnt stop tickle me! I kept laughing and laughing. I didnt even hit my hard laughing yet. Finally Logan and Carlos came down and it set me free and Kendall was stuck with the other guys. Me and James were free. I said you thinking what im thinking? "Oh yeah." we climbed in the swirly slide. I began to tickle Kendall and James got Carlos and Logan. We helped them out after 5 minutes of tickling. I ran into my room and locked the door. We all upacked and had dinner then went to sleep

**da end :D**


End file.
